


You Know What the Worst Thing About This Job Is?

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [49]
Category: Imposters (TV)
Genre: Dry humor drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: “Don’t you knock?” Margaret Jones snipped at her, unaware of just who was entering her domain.“Not if I can help it,” Lenny coolly informed her, watching with detached amusement as Jones began to pale at the sound of her voice.





	You Know What the Worst Thing About This Job Is?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Part 2 of the final Facetious Fusion stories! Since this is the final night of posting for this series, I figured I'd give a lovely shout-out again to the POI fandom!
> 
> Inspiring quotation:  
> "Don't you knock?"  
> "Not if I can help it." -- Person of Interest

She really didn’t like her job. 

Or, at least, she really didn’t like the fact that her job was necessary.

Why people couldn’t simply do as the Doctor asked and complete their assigned missions still escaped her, though Lenny Cohen had to admit: she never really cared about figuring it out in the first place.

Still, it was almost disheartening to come barging into a fellow employee’s set-up and lay out the facts they always wanted to ignore.

“Don’t you knock?” Margaret Jones snipped at her, unaware of just who was entering her domain.

“Not if I can help it,” Lenny coolly informed her, watching with detached amusement as Jones began to pale at the sound of her voice. 

“Oh, I am sorry,” The woman began, but Lenny hadn’t quite liked her tone. And the fact that she had initially been oblivious to who entered her home didn’t speak well of her safety protocols. 

No, it looked like the older woman was going to have to do a lot more than just her job today. In fact, she’d be willing to bet that some lessons were going to have to be explained, namely for Ms. Jones to just do her job and don’t overthink it. 


End file.
